


Folded Wings

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: (how naughty), Character Study, F/F, a tiny little twist at the end, angel au, first person monologue, minor religious/mythology references???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Yohane reflects on her relationship with Ruby,and how some secrets can't get out even if you say them out loud.





	Folded Wings

It’s just warm enough in here. I tighten my arms around Ruby’s waist,feeling the slow rhythm of her belly rising and falling as she breathes gently,already well on her way to dreamland.

 

Spending time with the rest of Aqours is nice,but hanging out just the two of us is…even nicer,you know? I mean,it’s a sleepover. Dia had the decency to leave us alone,so we had some snacks (which I hid from Dia in my bag),we streamed for like an hour from my laptop,played some video games (Ruby’s pretty darn good at Dance Dance Revolution.)…

 

Then we took a shower and now we’re here,curled up together under the blankets. By now,I can feel my breathing match hers,almost unconsciously. Slow,gentle. Rise…and fall. Rise…and fall. It almost feels like…just for a brief moment,we’re fully and completely one with each other.

 

I let my wings unfold,here in the darkness of Ruby’s bedroom. It’s not like she could see them anyway. To her,to everyone else (even Zuramaru),me being a fallen angel is just some weird quirk that doesn’t really exist,or some kind of weird “chuuni” belief (Gosh,I hate that word).

 

I exhale before Ruby does. Keeping my wings hidden isn’t hard,but I’m used to stretching them out at the end of the day.

 

I lean forward,inhaling the flowery,very slightly sweaty scent of her hair. What did I ever do to deserve the love of such a beautiful gem? So mortal,so delicate,so…transient. She’s fragile…but she’s so full of love,so friendly,so passionate…nothing like I,Yohane,who after my banishment,am but a diminished shell of what I once was…

 

Once I was among the greatest of angels,a protector,a guide to mortals throughout the galaxy. But…there was one who became envious of the love showered upon me,and who considered my partiality towards the kind and gentle of the galaxy as partiality,and injustice. And so it was,that through their machinations,the Great One Herself accused me of vanity,of blasphemy,and condemned me to mortality.

 

And now here I am,cradling in my arms a symbol of all the other kind ones,meek ones,gentle ones,those who I fought to protect. Don’t get me wrong,I love what I’m doing now. It makes me happy to work with everyone else,to be able to share trust and rely on each other onstage and off. But remembering what I was before…I can’t help but feel impotent. Worthless…

 

I squeeze my eyes shut as a single tear rolls out,and I take a sharp breath.

 

I exhale again,slowly.

 

I sigh.

 

I let out a small laugh.

 

I might not be a blessed angel anymore,but maybe…if I can keep that loving,hopeful smile on Ruby’s face…maybe that’s enough for where I am now?

 

That’s a good thought. That’s a lovely thought.

 

I shift my weight a bit,and ease against Ruby. So soft and warm and smelling so good…a perfect way to fall asleep.

 

Just then,she stirs. Great,my little depressive episode woke her up…

 

_“Yoshiko-chan…? I-is something wrong? A-are you c-crying…?”_

 

I exhale. I really shouldn’t keep her up with a “ _feelings_ ” talk,at least not tonight.

 

I reach under her arm awkwardly,moving my hand up to carefully stroke her forehead.

 

“Nah,Yohane must’ve been,uh…communing with the Fallen Ones in her sleep,yeah,that’s probably it…”

 

Just to help her relax and settle back in,I spread my fingers and play with her hair a bit. Tickling her forehead,tapping my fingertips on her horns,running my fingers through her bangs…

 

W-wait a minute. _Horns?_

 

_“A-ah…! Y-yoshiko-c-chan…! Y-you can f-feel my horns too?!”_

 

_**Oh no.** _

 

 


End file.
